pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elesa
Elesa (Japanese: カミツレ Kamitsure) is Gym Leader of Nimbasa City's gym of the Unova region. This gym will be the fourth to be challenged by the player. She specializes in using -type Pokémon. She will award the player the Bolt Badge if defeated. Her first appearance was in Pokémon Black and White. She is also a fashion model, besides being a gym leader. Appearance Elesa has blue eyes and blonde ear-length hair. In Black & White, she wears red white and blue headphones with long cords on the sides, a yellowjacket that connects at the bottom, an unusual black top that exposes her belly in two places, tight black pants, and yellow high heels. In Black 2 & White 2, Elesa has new headphones, black hair, and a new outfit. She now wears a blue and yellow top and matching shorts, with a large, fluffy yellow coat, and slippers, one red and one blue. Her entire stomach is exposed, save for a white hexagonal piece that connects the top and shorts and seems to serve the purpose of drawing attention to her navel. Her legs are also completely exposed from the top of her thighs to her feet. In the games In the games, after the player exits the Pokémon Musical for the first time, Bianca's father confronts her and tells her to go home with him. However, Elesa steps in and convinces Bianca's father to let Bianca continue her journey. This makes Bianca admire Elesa and makes her want to be a model just like her. She then tells the player she's waiting in the gym for him/her. After defeating her, she goes out to Route 5 and contacts Clay, telling him to bring the Drawbridge down. When it does come down, she wishes the player good luck and returns to the gym. She next appears along with the rest of the Unova Gym Leaders, with the exception of Cilan, Chili, and Cress, and battles the Seven Sages, allowing the player to continue. For the rest of the game, she can be found in her gym. In Black/White 2, she has changed looks, dying her hair black and wearing more revealing outfit. Her Gym is themed after a catwalk. Through the Memory Link it is revealed she's good friends with Skyla and wanted to practice making jokes, in a way to break the image of a serious person that everybody believes her to be, which upsets her. She throws bad puns which Skyla points out, but Elesa says that by doing so, people will poke fun at her and allow a new approach. Skyla thinks such way is old fashioned and should take it with ease. The two then agree to have a Pokemon Battle and Elesa asks Skyla to not call her "Shirley", hinting it to be her true name (and referencing the movie "Airplane!" in the process). Sprites In the anime Pokémon: Best Wishes The gang meets Elesa in the Nimbasa Amusement Park in BW051: Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader!. She has a fondness for Electric-type Pokémon, like Ash's Pikachu. She is also a fashion model, surrounded by an entourage of fans. For a supermodel, she also happens to be wise, as shown when she was settling an argument between Bianca and her dad. She not only suggested that Ash battle him, but also volunteered to be the judge of their battle. She has also proven to be a tough battler, giving Bianca a run for her money with just her Zebstrika. Ash was much tougher than Bianca was in his Gym Battle with Elesa in BW052: Dazzling the Nimbasa Gym!, managing to knock out her Zebstrika with his Palpitoad. However, her Emolga was more than a match for him and Snivy, but not Pikachu. Her toughest Pokémon Tynamo was her last hope, but not even it was a match for Pikachu, which gave Ash the win and his fourth badge. Elesa reappeared in flashbacks in BW071. Though Cilan tried his best to cosplay as her it wasn't good enough for Mile to give him a passing grade. She reappeared in a Flashback in BW088 when she was shown in various outfits. Elesa is confirmed in appear in BW149 high a appearence of Black 2 and White 2. Pokémon In the games Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 ;Gym Battle Normal= |-| Challenge= ;Driftveil Tournament/Mix Tournament Driftveil= |-| Mix= |-| ;Electric-type Tournament ;Unova Gym Leader Tournament/World Leaders Tournament In the anime Gallery Trivia *Her Japanese Leader title is シャイニング　ビューティ / Shainingu Byuutei. "Shining Beauty" *She's the second Electric Gym Leader not to use any member of the Pikachu family, Wattson being the first. This is only because Pikachu's family can only be seen later in the game. *Her name is based on the English name Alyssa and the attribute she uses, Electric, while her Japanese name (Kamitsure) have the word Kami which come from the word Kaminari, Kaminari means Lightning in Japanese, this is because she is an Electric-type gym leader. *She is the only female Electric-type Gym Leader (Volkner, Lt. Surge and Wattson are male). *She is the only Electric-Type Gym Leader not to wear anything Military related. *She is one of the few female Gym Leaders to have more male Pokémon than female Pokémon. *In her episode debut, Elesa was seen wearing five different outfits. *In the anime she swapped her male Emolga from the games with a female Tynamo. *In the Anime, Elesa would twirl the wires hanging from her earphones like pigtails. *She and Whitney both had their debut episodes as season premieres. *In the anime, all of her Pokémon were defeated by being crashed into the wall. *She was one of the few Gym Leader to have been seen battling one of Ash's rivals. Another includes Gary battling Giovanni and Dawn battling Maylene. *It is revealed that Elesa will have a new look for Black and White 2, including having her hair dyed black. Since she's a model, it's logical she changed her look to be more fashionable. *In Black 2 and White 2, without her coat on, Elesa has the most revealing outfit of all the female Gym Leaders, leaving her legs, arms, and midriff exposed. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Generation V Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Electric Pokémon User Category:Pokémon anime characters